


McDrabbles

by Muja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bunny Hanzo, Drabble Collection, M/M, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Talon Jesse McCree, Young Hanzo Shimada, jackalope mccree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/pseuds/Muja
Summary: Collection of drabbles crossposted from Tumblr1. Pet Play2. Heat Cycles - Alpha!McCree/Omega!Hanzo3. Age Difference + Aphrodisiacs - Older DL McCree/Young Hanzo4. Manhandling - Jackalope!McCree/Bunny!Hanzo5. Dickstepping - McMax, mentioned McHanzo





	1. Pet Play

“Do you like your new collar, darling? It suits you.” McCree couldn't help but chuckle at the glare Hanzo leveled in lieu of a response. “Now what's that look for? You look fine, … mighty fine.” He moved a finger under the collar to check the tightness, just enough give to allow the tip of his index finger. Perfect.

 

“Are you finished?” Hanzo hissed out, paired with the sapphire collar it gave the exact impression of a put upon cat. But despite the harsh disposition he made no effort to move, remaining in an immaculate seiza position between McCree legs. 

 

A beat of silence passed as McCree shifted, moving from the collar to pet over Hanzo's hair. It was enough to deflate his confidence, or it just served to remind Hanzo of his place, McCree couldn't quite tell. Hanzo's glare softed and his eyes flicked down to the oversized belt buckle. 

 

The lean forward was minute, something he was only able to pick up thanks to years spent carefully watching for tells. “Say what you really mean, sweetheart.”

 

This was always the hardest part. The posture, following orders, that came naturally. Even the collar hadn't been a real hassle. But saying it, admitting that this game wasn't for Jesse's benefit. That took work. 

 

“Come on, pretty kitty, tell ol’ Jesse what ya want, an’ there’ll be a nice treat in it for you.” Hanzo moved gracefully and without hesitation, moving his hands from the floor to Jesse's thighs, digging his nails in for good measure (yup, definitely a put upon cat). 

 

“Please, master… let me suck it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://mujaween.tumblr.com/)


	2. Heat Cycles

“Your scent is driving me crazy, darlin’.” Heat clung to the air like humidity, making it heavy and filling his lungs until it was hard to breathe. Jesse's mind raced as he tried to form words while his alpha brain could only focus on the smell of omegan need. A ripe omega ready to be bred, though Hanzo hardly looked the part.

 

He looked content and composed, while he sat quietly reading. “Please, Sugar, you’re killing me, just … just gimme some sugar.”

 

Hanzo let out a small chuckle as he flipped a page, “You sound ridiculous.” 

 

Jesse paused as he tried to think around the pheromones overwhelming his senses. “Ah, shit … I meant- Sugar gimme some…,” McCree groaned as Hanzo thoughtlessly ran a hand over his neck, simulating his glan and releasing a new wave of heat scent. “Please, Hanzo, babe, I'm dying here. Whatever you want. I'll do whatever you want, just let me taste you.” His pleading was cut off but the loud snap of Hanzo shutting the book. 

 

“Whatever I want?”  

 

.o.

 

This was worse. If the heat scent before made it hard to breathe, this new round of scent was  _ drowning _ him. 

 

_ Mate. Knot. Breed. _

 

It was a struggle to think around his base alpha needs. But Hanzo the beautiful, clever, ( _ omegaomegaomega _ ) bastard looked as calm as ever. As if he wasn't filling the room with enough pheromones to bring any alpha to their knees.

 

As if he wasn't sitting on McCree's dick.

 

McCree tested his restraints again, he knew they won't give, his own leather belt perfectly suited to keep his hands secured to the headboard, but it helped stop him doing what he  _ really _ wanted. To thrust up into Hanzo and make him feel it. Make him  _ react _ . 

 

“Now what do you say,  _ alpha-chan _ ?” Smug asshole.

 

“Please, Hanzo, babe, sugar, honeysu-” Hanzo tugged on the collar snug around his neck to cut off the rambling, “Use me. However you want.”

 

“Hm. Good boy.” Hanzo braced himself with his hands flat on Jesse's chest, lifting up and then slamming back down on his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://mujaween.tumblr.com/)


	3. Age Difference + Aphrodisiacs

Sombra had been the one to calling in the assignment. Some spoiled brat she'd been tracking ever since he left the little high security palace he'd been hidden away in. It had taken more than just his normal gang members to bring the dragonling prince in, Deadlock still needed work under his new management. So the Reaper had been set his way, bastard always knew how to get the job done even if it cost a few lives … on either side. In the end Jesse had been left waiting on pick up, alone with the prince.

 

_ Shimada Hanzo, 23. _ An heir to some gang (‘ _ Yukaza’, it’s different,  _ vaquero) that was a big deal over in Japan, and more importantly a big deal to Talon. 

 

Reaper had pumped the brat full of drugs before running off to fetch transport, something Moira had cooked up that was meant to keep him sedated and docile. Well… docile was one word for it.

 

“ _ Onegai _ \- Please. Please be rough. I want… I want to be used.” The damn kid was on his knees mouthing at McCree like he needed cock to live. Whatever Moira had been making it needed serious work, getting prisoners ungodly horny wasn't her M.O. Hanzo had already gotten his cock out by the time McCree had finished the last few drags of his cigarillo, and was already stuffing his mouth when McCree dropped the butt and ground it out under his heel. Checking over the kid's face he looked drunk, the drugs must have a similar effect to alcohol, keeping the subject relaxed, agreeable, and lowering inhibitions. 

 

It was always the sheltered ones. They get out from daddy’s thumb, have a few drinks and then they're tripping over themselves for sex. Hanzo was actually drooling around his cock, inexperienced and eager was a bad combination. Jesse grabbed a fistful of the prince's long hair and pulled him off, “Now ya’ know I'm supposta be responsible, not some low ranking grunt you can convince ta let ya go with an unimpressive blowjob.”

 

Hanzo whimpered, an honest to God whimper like he was a fucking puppy. “Please. Please, whatever you want. Just, just use me.” 

 

“Well now you're making me feel like a  _ real _ bad guy.” Once McCree loosened his grip on Hanzo's hair the prince was back to trying to choke himself on his captor’s cock. McCree hoped Gabe decided to take his time returning for extraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://mujaween.tumblr.com/)


	4. Manhandling

McCree’s bed groaned in protest as it received a hard  _ thump _ . Perched in the center of his standard issue mattress was a small black rabbit, no more than a foot long but with enough presence to completely claim the bed (and McCree’s stolen serape) as his own. Another hard thump was delivered to the poor bed as the rabbit noticed McCree was giving it the attention it was looking for. A rookie mistake. Whoever said rabbits where well behaved and shy either lied or never actually met a rabbit before.

 

Huffing Jesse returned his attention to Peacekeeper laid out before him, cleaned and oiled but still in need of a polish before he could count it as mission ready again. “If ya want something just say it, I can’t translate your pouting.” 

 

“You know very well what I want.” Despite his better judgement McCree looked back up to see Hanzo, back to his human form and spread out across the bed. Naked. Black tail twitching happily at its place right above that .. mighty fine ass. 

 

Asshole already knew he’d won. But that didn't mean McCree still couldn't make him work for it. “And what would that be?”

 

_ “I want you to make me beg.” _

 

.o.

 

Unlike most people Hanzo wasn't shy around McCree’s antlers, he wasn't intimidated or afraid to touch them, just the opposite in fact. 

 

Hanzo had no qualms about using McCree’s antlers to move the jackalope wherever he pleased. Pushing and pulling until McCree got the message to release Hanzo's swollen nipples and to instead nibble on his soft rabbit ears.

 

“What do I say before?” McCree chuckled, letting his hands take over teasing Hanzo's abused nipples. “I can't translate your pouting.” 

 

Instead of replying Hanzo pushed back on the cock spearing him open. 

 

“Ah shit- your not playing fair…”

 

“Shouldn't it be obvious, cowboy?” McCree had to brace himself, letting go of the form chest to try and stabilize himself against the bed as Hanzo shifted beneath him. The legs around his waist tightened and his head forced into a more convenient position. The last warning McCree had was the wicked grin Hanzo gave before trusting back on his dick, quick and without mercy. “I. Want. You. To.  **Fuck. Me.** ”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://mujaween.tumblr.com/) || [More Bunzo](http://mujaween.tumblr.com/tagged/bunbun-han)


	5. Dickstepping - McMax, mentioned McHanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some McMax in honor of Max being added in game

“Struggle all you want. You won’t escape, Mr. McCree.” Maximilien checked his internal clock, 0117, the night hardly begun but after the spectacle the cowboy had caused business would not start back up again until tomorrow. His schedule just become uncharacteristically empty. “As difficult as I am sure _showering_ was for you it takes more than a fresh shave and a suit to trick me.” At least it was a well tailored suit, though the fabric was already being frayed and ripped as … Akande’s guest struggled with the reenforced wires pinning his arms to his sides.

“Howdy, Maxy-”

“ _Maximilien._ ”

“-don’t suppose you’d tell me if Hanzo was here?” The human was _grinning_ , as if he was _charming_.

“Normally I would not waste my time with Mr. Ogundimu’s trash, though in favor of avoiding any future conversation I can confirm your assumption.” Maximilien pulled out the com he kept specifically for contacting his work associates, it was archaic but anything was better than allowing that hacker easy access to his system. After sending a quick message for Akande’s team to come clean up their mess he refocused on the cowboy.

“-and I’ll just be getting out of your hair, Maxy.” He’d missed most of the little speech, not that it mattered his answer was not up to him.

“ _Non._ ”

“Come on now-”

“Are you ever quiet?”

“Only when my sugar is treating me real nice.”

“How crude.” Maximilien hated getting the talkative ones, his expertise was in finances not dealing with hostages. “I’ve found there are many ways to shut a human up.” He moved a foot over the crotch of his hostages pants, clear and concise threats would work best. “Now do us both a favor and stay quiet until Mr. Ogundimu gets… here…” The sensors for his foot picked up an… abnormality. Where there should be soft sensitive genitalia he was met with something hard, and hot.

“Are you going to treat me real nice, Sugar?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://mujaween.tumblr.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Roll_to_confirm)


End file.
